victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Elavan
Cute bade elavan moment.jpg 197148082.jpg 616px-Photo.jpg Elavan.png Jade-and-Beck-jade-and-beck-12709881-540-720.jpg avan andliz.jpg elavan kcas.png Tumblr lk6ekjVrgs1qbfppso1 500.png 299988159.jpg elavan.jpg elavangif.gif KCAs.png 299988159.jpg Thumbnail9.jpg Tumblr l679cvAQXr1qbgvb6o1 500.jpg Tumblr l7on4nB7wS1qdnri5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lj3v5i22gZ1qf86qoo1 500.png Elavan7.png Elavan6.png Elavan5.png Elavan4.png Elavan3.png ELAVAN.gif tumblr_lngp01HqHk1qkp74po1_500.jpg|Elavan <3 tumblr_lngoykVTKK1qkp74po1_500.jpg tumblr_lngt84qdgw1qjguvjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lngox7eedb1qkp74po1_500.jpg tumblr_lngoy4OmMg1qkp74po1_500.jpg elavankca.jpg tumblr_lnpxjeNf6m1qi850do1_500.jpg|Liz kissing Avan on the cheek <3 336027643-10d4facaaa87767a72d6f2a2bfcf2326.4e0f1d58-full.jpg 336027810.jpg 336027970.jpg tumblr_lnqoauXkd51ql40k5o1_500.png tumblr_lowl392BVz1qbfppso1_500.gif|gif 35.jpg 48.jpg Beck and Jade 7.PNG Tumblr lnvmf4LF9k1qjv89mo1 500.jpg Tumblr lng4msX9FS1qjv89mo1 500.jpg Liz and Avan at Memphis Tennessee.PNG|Liz and Avan walking together ea4.png|Elavan moment during the victorious cast performing "I want you back" at the walmart soundcheck. Tumblr lngoz1vg2j1qkp74po1 500.jpg Liz and Avan2.PNG Elavan.PNG Liz and Avan.PNG Avan and Liz.PNG Avan and Liz2.PNG Liz and Avan3.PNG Elavan picture.PNG Elavan picture2.PNG tumblr_lqazr5lFKN1qi850do1_500.png Elavan picture3.PNG Avan and Elizabeth.PNG Elizabeth and Avan.PNG Elavan picture4.PNG Tumblr lrnr4xRGt31qe7ozho1 500.jpg tumblr_lrxjrzYTtM1qjdpngo1_400.gif|gif Elavan6.PNG Avan and Elizabeth2.PNG Elizabeth and Avan4.PNG Elizabeth and Avan2.PNG Elizabeth and Avan3.PNG Avan and Elizabeth3.PNG Elavan in Flash Mob.PNG We're at Hard Rock Cafe. Not Planet Hollywood.jpg tumblr_ltq7pez2Nh1qdpmv5o1_400.jpg Elavan 86.JPG Elavan 58.JPG Elavan 57.JPG Elavan 78.JPG Tumblr lui14akbEk1r2a25ho9 250.gif|gif Tumblr lui14akbEk1r2a25ho5 250.gif|gif elavanvideogame.JPG Tumblr lut1vuvhII1qci7q4o1 250.gif|gif elavan 1.jpeg elavan 2.jpg elavan 4.png tumblr_lvt8h7Mc581qci7q4o1_500.gif|gif Elavan 1.jpg|I don't know who the artist is but they are very talented- Got this from the elavan tumblir Bade Dance GIF.gif|Click for GIF Elavan 64568494894.png Tumblr lz9u7oiIzC1qbfppso1 500.jpg Bade3.jpg Bade2.jpg Bade1.jpg Beck Oliver and Jade West.jpg Tumblr m1x3eaLaNP1qdpmv5o1 500.jpg ELAVAN!!!!!!!!.jpg ELAVAN!!!.jpg tumblr_lz4u2rDjIq1qkkbmuo1_500.jpg|elavan :) tumblr_lyzecsqgPG1roj70bo1_500.jpg elavankcatumblr.jpg elavankca2.jpg randomelavan.jpg anotherrandomelavan.jpg elavanmusicvideo.gif badeelavan49.jpg tumblr_m4q0x1vI0C1rx4je5o1_400.jpg omg.gif|gif elavandip.png Tumblr_l7on4nB7wS1qdnri5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_l6rhuwYLEY1qd6x7ko1_400.jpg Elavan3.PNG Tumblr_m5nmwnfVV71rx4je5o1_500.png Dsougn.gif Tumbrl5416846d5fg14trgt5g5fdg45rgtg.jpeg Tumblr_m0u5kjUDx41qessyso1_500.gif Tumblr_m0mxyqlF0u1qbhvqdo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lzz1ceML3x1qci7q4o6_250.gif Tumblr_m8pbwbFqHR1r3lf08o2_250.gif|gif Tumblr_mavp4rw3Xz1rtawvto1_500.png Tumblr_md9wf1MaHD1rpinpvo2_250.gif|gif Tumblr_md9wf1MaHD1rpinpvo3_250.gif|gif Tumblr_m8jugroQI81rpfg4wo1_r1_500.png Tumblr_m8iuweijUd1rq922j.jpg Tumblr_m8v9b3L9KC1rx4je5o2_400.png Tumblr_m3vkmdJARO1ro1iheo2_500.jpg Tumblr_mc9eqe7bgm1ri2svso1_250.jpg Tumblr_gzhbjndfkjnkfgfd4gfd54gfd5g87dfgdfg7df87dfgdfg.jpg Tumblrjhbnkfdgujhnfdgfd654gfd45gfdg54fdg.png Tumblr_tfzgjhnk,ledrfgh465123rfdg845612e3frd845rfd1fd.jpg Tumblr_mbdx0jghjfdg5fghfgh.jpg Tumblr_erdftgzhujnkml,öägft8754612rftg84561hj.jpg Tumblr_mbpahnH9vB1res2nlo1_400.jpg Tumblr_mafn6k48xQ1qci7q4o1_500.png Tumblr_magmvrgaKw1qdpmv5o3_250.jpg Tumblr_m7ujbk3ydr1rx4je5o1_400.png Tumblr_mdcysoQLP91qls1d0o2_250.gif|gif A876f1d8ff8811e1a65622000a1e8acc_7.jpg Tumblr_mdumvx9H3o1rj5bldo1_500.png Tumblr_m9boewfqSl1r0tzr3o1_500.png Tumblr_me0dqbJFSD1res2nlo1_400.jpg Tumblr_mdd028U7EZ1rq922j.gif Tumblr_mecatfWuJg1r3lf08o2_500.gif|gif Normal_egnet_021.jpg Normal_egnet_015.jpg Normal_egnet_020waertzutrg.jpg Normal_egnet_049.jpg Normal_egnet_019.jpg Normal_egnet_044dfghjk7.jpg Tumblr_me7luwO2C71r0elqzo6_250.jpg Viccastuni.jpg Tumblr_mes799jEqN1ri2svso4_1280.jpg Badeelavan59.png Tumblr_lz9uqvbg4P1qbfppso1_500.png Tumblr_m7mntpZ9ht1qci7q4o2_500.gif|gif Tumblr_m7mntpZ9ht1qci7q4o1_500.gif|gif Tumblr_m8owipm2yR1rcmucjo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mc56ya4J4q1qci7q4o2_250.png Tumblr_m16pxzYmzh1qessyso2_250.gif|gif Tumblr_m947jj48341qci7q4o2_250.gif|gif Tumblr_m8yekcKptj1qlladqo1_400.gif|gif Tumblr_m5fgymVlQQ1rsmrdbo1_250.gif|gif Tumblr_lzz1ceML3x1qci7q4o1_250.gif|gif Tumblr_lzz1ceML3x1qci7q4o2_250.gif|gif Tumblr_lzz1ceML3x1qci7q4o3_250.gif|gif Tumblr_lzz1ceML3x1qci7q4o4_250.gif|gif Tumblr_lzz1ceML3x1qci7q4o5_250.gif|gif Tumblr_m9bpj7O1Tk1qci7q4o2_250.gif|gif Tumblr_m9bpj7O1Tk1qci7q4o1_250.gif|gif Tumblr_m8p70hWLgB1qci7q4o1_250.gif|gif Tumblr_m3s38062kJ1rtjj9bo1_500.jpg Elavan101.jpg Elavan202.jpg Tumblr20122356regr.jpg Badeelavan.gif|gif Tumblr_mc56ya4J4q1qci7q4o5_250.png tumblr_mc56ya4J4q1qci7q4o4_250.png tumblr_m16pxzYmzh1qessyso1_250.gif tumblr_m16pxzYmzh1qessyso3_250.gif tumblr_lzkavbqt1H1roc5n1o1_250.gif tumblr_m16pxzYmzh1qessyso4_250.gif tumblr_mf0efseVnn1rx4je5o1_250.jpg tumblr_maietdtDf91r0elqzo1_250.gif tumblr_mckmnfQekC1rj5bldo1_500.png tumblr_maietdtDf91r0elqzo3_250.gif tumblr_mexh3qITTS1rmdnejo1_500.png Tumblr mcvlp4UzE51rez28ho1 500.png catsofvictoriousdf45fgfd.jpg Tumblr m8rer4fWZg1qbhvqdo1 r1 500.gif|gif Tumblr m7sjyj0gHF1r7smlxo1 500.jpg Elavan35.jpg Tumblr mess1vgbUz1rj5bldo1 500.png tumblr_mao0nrVMxh1rqgif0o1_400.jpg tumblr_mchazsILYG1red2qgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mck97dlIfz1qls1d0o6_250.jpg tumblr_m455rxYZF71qmwrpoo1_r2_500.jpg Tumblr_m8oifcvghbnjkmdfgu1rb0qsso1_500.jpg tumblr_merdfgJSID1ri2svso4_1280.jpg Lala.png Badexmassing.jpg 255277_137854128564249_1985522638_n.jpg Tumblr mfgidtKHES1rj5bldo1 500.png|A conversation ;) tumblr_mfgrpkDcSy1rj5bldo1_500.png tumblr_lp7cjoPROo1r0elqzo1_r3_500.jpg Tumblr liuqycnPKL1qbb7qqo1 500.png Tumblr livxl3Bioh1qbfppso1 500.gif|GIF Tumblr livxcio9Ps1qbfppso1 500.gif|gif tumblr_mfhu8mm3oU1rk0wnvo2_400.jpg tumblr_mfhu8mm3oU1rk0wnvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mfhu8mm3oU1rk0wnvo4_400.jpg tumblr_mfhu8mm3oU1rk0wnvo3_500.jpg tumblr_mfnwafkKp21rj5bldo1_500.png tumblr_mfcd8k6qeQ1rrm1xco4_250.png tumblr_maietdtDf91r0elqzo2_250.gif tumblr_maietdtDf91r0elqzo4_250.gif tumblr_m8jugroQI81rpfg4wo2_r1_500.png tumblr_m6i6clJNJ61qbhvqdo1_r2_500.png tumblr_m7t2fk1Op61rqy6q8o2_250.png tumblr_m7t2fk1Op61rqy6q8o6_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_m7t2fk1Op61rqy6q8o7_r1_250.png tumblr_m7t2fk1Op61rqy6q8o8_r1_250.gif|gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o4 r2 500.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o3 250.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o2 250.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o1 250.gif Tumblr mc7nt7pUBj1rdqvbso1 500.jpg tumblr_mfx29cde4b1rj5bldo1_500.png tumblr_mezro1xusl1rx4je5o1_250.gif|gif tumblr_mezro1xusl1rx4je5o2_250.gif|gif Tumblr mg1w2nPous1rj5bldo1 500.png Randomliztweet.jpg tumblr_mg22dd2CEr1rj5bldo1_500.png tumblr_mg22l0s3to1rj5bldo1_250.png tumblr_mg648r1D491red2qgo1_400.gif|gif tumblr_mcd7i5JFCt1rj5bldo1_500.png|Avan about Liz on Formspring tumblr_mgdbdlZayr1r0elqzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m153gsRzpY1qci7q4o3_r1_250.gif Tumblr mfhyavKke11rrndj1o1 500.png tumblr_me6ly5pQzG1rpinpvo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_me6ly5pQzG1rpinpvo2_250.gif|gif tumblr_mf6y4k2xMp1rrndj1o2_500.png tumblr_m05qri1Pub1qci7q4o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_m05qri1Pub1qci7q4o2_250.gif tumblr_m05qri1Pub1qci7q4o3_250.gif tumblr_m05qri1Pub1qci7q4o4_250.gif tumblr_m05qri1Pub1qci7q4o5_250.gif tumblr_m05qri1Pub1qci7q4o6_250.gif tumblr_mcqubf0tDb1rqy6q8o1_250.gif tumblr_mcqubf0tDb1rqy6q8o2_250.gif tumblr_mcqubf0tDb1rqy6q8o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcqubf0tDb1rqy6q8o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg61ylxgoM1rk0wnvo3_250.gif tumblr_mg61ylxgoM1rk0wnvo7_250.gif tumblr_mg61ylxgoM1rk0wnvo4_250.gif tumblr_mg61ylxgoM1rk0wnvo8_250.gif tumblr_mg61ylxgoM1rk0wnvo5_250.gif tumblr_mg61ylxgoM1rk0wnvo6_250.gif Elavankca.png Elavann.jpg Elavantableread.png Avan and liz.png Holidaysong.gif|gif Kljwgaçirgqçre.jpg Tumblr mba853e9T21qls1d0o3 250.gif|gif tumblr_mhyxcwwg7h1rh3swqo1_500.png tumblr_mhyxcwwg7h1rh3swqo2_r1_500.png tumblr_mip3eeUHkC1rj5bldo1_500.png tumblr_mip3eeUHkC1rj5bldo2_500.png tumblr_mj5vlnJgR81rj5bldo1_250.png tumblr_mj5vlnJgR81rj5bldo2_250.png tumblr_mj5wp0nio31rj5bldo1_250.png tumblr_mj5wp0nio31rj5bldo2_250.png tumblr_mj9k7sMZBq1rb5tnwo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mawqkvp1DY1rrndj1o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mij6svrCiV1rk0wnvo4_250.gif tumblr_mij6svrCiV1rk0wnvo5_r1_250.gif|gif KCAs 2013.gif|The behind camera at the KCA's 2013. Gif ab149c87a9a8ffad2795e7727a81394d.jpeg Tumblr mk5j7mtlQ91qci7q4o4 250.gif|gif tumblr_mkc4dijq9q1ri2svso1_400.png tumblr_mkc4dijq9q1ri2svso2_400.png 000haffsdfdsnbf.png BIo2UvyCMAA97r3.jpg tumblr_mlmj3ft3AI1rh3swqo1_500.png tumblr_mlvkztJ4Na1rj5bldo1_500.png Tumblr mm4ooaKo7D1rj5bldo1 500.png 4abc0ea0c68611e28c8722000a1f90f9_7.jpg 22f502a8c68311e292c922000a1fb771_7.jpg f3f9783ac68211e2ab6822000a1fb191_7.jpg aa5337c2c67b11e2bad822000a9f3047_7.jpg 9e11e68ac66611e28ed122000a9f1311_7.jpg 6a2ffb34c67211e2bef022000a1f9245_7.jpg 5ac132fec68011e2848422000ae91451_7.jpg Screen Shot 2013-05-27 at 12.07.46 AM.png 81251545150554556.png tumblr_mngbsggnhl1s3adrho2_1280.jpg tumblr_mn2h3gLouN1qgqrovo1_1280.png aac10340d53c11e2bd0222000a9e514f_7.jpg elizabeth gillies and avan jogia.png Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Cast Galleries